


Без названия

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Background Slash, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "ST XI. Паша Чехов недоволен своей внешностью"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

Бегло осмотрев полки - как и следовало ожидать, кристаллов здесь не оказалось - Чехов закрывает дверцу шкафа, натыкается взглядом на огромное настенное зеркало и спешит отвести глаза. Он не любит, когда окружающий мир напоминает ему о его нелепой, даже не мальчишеской, а совсем детской внешности. Том, что он ненавидит даже больше, чем свой неискоренимый акцент.  
Чёртова шутка природы. В чём смысл быть гением своего дела, если все видят только эти большие глаза, легко краснеющие губы и чебурашечьи уши? Если во всём, что не связано с навигацией и расчётами, его просто не воспринимают всерьёз?  
\- Энсин, что вы там копаетесь? - раздражённо окликает его Кирк. Вздрогнув, Чехов поднимает взгляд, краем глаза опять зацепившись за зеркало... чтобы увидеть, как к занятому коммуникатором капитану, уже занеся нож для удара, сзади подкрадывается обезумевший начальник базы.  
"Нужно предупредить", - мелькает мысль. Уже после того, как, развернувшись на каблуках, он молча бросается на противника.

Стоя у койки в медотсеке, Кирк наблюдает за спящим Чеховым. Во сне тот выглядит ещё бОльшим ребёнком.  
\- У тебя вообще мозги есть? - хмуро интересуется МакКой, в очередной раз перепроверяя все приборы. Когда дело касается Чехова, он становится особенно нервным. - Брать этого мальчишку на такое опасное задание?! По законам некоторых колоний он ещё ребёнок! Тебе что, детоубийцей вздумалось заделаться?  
\- Прекрати, Боунс, - у Кирка и так кошки всю душу успели подрать на лоскутки, - кто ж знал, что он может с голыми руками кинуться на эту мразь? Наверняка понабрался всей этой самурайской фигни от Сулу.  
"Знаю я, от кого именно он её набрался", ясно читается в резком взгляде доктора.  
Энсин негромко стонет во сне. Аккурат между глаз легла глубокая царапина, губы почти слились цветом с кожей, кудряшки на правом виске потемнели от крови.  
\- Ты уже получил свою инъекцию? Ну так брысь из лазарета, - МакКой демонстративно отворачивается.  
В дверях Кирк, обернувшись, кидает последний взгляд на мичмана. Не заметивший этого МакКой садится рядом с Чеховым, гладит по лбу и успокаивающе шепчет:  
\- Ничего, ничего, скоро станет лучше. Ты уже большой мальчик, потерпи немного.  
Кошки с удвоенной силой вновь принимаются за работу.


End file.
